User talk:Tpffan5196
Welcome! Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Fanon Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the User:Tpffan5196 page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. and fan fictions! Some Easy Tips: *Please make sure you're signed in! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. *Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. *If you are new to this site or wikis in general, please visit the "New to the Wiki?" (disregard "What doesn't go here") page for an outline of some of the main parts of our wiki and links to pages that tell you how to edit. It will also explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. * is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "Wiki Activity" page. *Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the the "discussion" page associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. *You may want to adjust yourself to the Policies of the wiki, to make sure all of your contributions are on the line. *Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. An even easier way is to carry your way around and see the active blogs and get yourself known in the community. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- FadhilPF (Talk) 23:47, 12 January 2011 — Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in. Userboxes Actually, we don't have a page, we have people make them themeselves and allow others to copy and paste as they please. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 01:25, January 13, 2011 (UTC) AWSOME Awsome you ship Django and Katie!!! I do too!! Popped Corn!!! (talk) 01:00, January 14, 2011 (UTC) It's awsome. I'm making a story (on real life) and it's in there. But I like Django. Read this to prove it. Enjoy your stay! Popped Corn!!! (talk) 01:31, January 14, 2011 (UTC) No, not at all! Haven't you read their pages?? Just search Daisy Hernandez and Didi Martniez-Hernandez in the search box! D: [[User:Daisy56|'Megamind Rockz!']][Insert guitar solo here] 21:42, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Here are the links Daisy Hernandez and Didi Martinez-Hernandez [[User:Daisy56|'Megamind Rockz!']][Insert guitar solo here] 21:52, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Sweet. So you got your own candace spipping ? Me too. exept the guy I ship Cady with is Jeremys Cousin . Right now he looks like a Jeemy clone with brown hair. I think I might just change his hair, I mean there cousins me an my cousin look EXACTLY alike (exept he's a boy) but anyway. Thats cool. But I DO ship Canderemy to so. ya. I"M NOT CRAZY *HHHHEEEEAAHAHAH !!* Zira is a die hard Scar fan I know I kno my friend just slapped my sholder for Candacain Or CandyCain in most of my stories it switches to Canderemy to candcain or what ever Here's my story just in case u want to read : Candace's crush It's not done. and its kinda old so the grammer aint so good. So I'm not the only Canderemy-shipper-who-happends-to-ship-Candace-with-another-dude. Nice to know :) ~~I may just have a crush on Jeremy ;) Hey Hey Tpp its me Michel I say you have a cool blogs.Im from the 6th Dimension. (talk) 21:10, January 18, 2011 (UTC) YES!!!!! Fianally another Gleek!!! :D And I thought it was on the 6th. But I have not really looked :P You should join the Glee wiki! Imma admin there ^-^ Though shipping wars get a little very crazy there. :D Team Doofenshmirtz Take THAT Jacob and Edward! 16:32, January 22, 2011 (UTC) 'RE: Fatboy and Dumb Dumb' YES! I HATE FANBOY AND CHUMB CHUMB! But I completely agree with you on the whole ripping thing off. Everyone in my family hates it (except for my youngest little brother who loves all the stupid shows.) I only watch one episode because there's a rumor saying there's a comic book with Zim on it, and I love Invader Zim. If it's true, that means INVADER ZIM'S COMING BACK! Sorry for babbling. ^.^ Really Big Hat [the custom siggy's not working T_T] (talk) 04:14, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, I really liked that story too. GO BALJEET! ^.^ Really Big Hat [the custom siggy's not working T_T] (talk) 04:17, January 23, 2011 (UTC)﻿''' '''﻿ Something I saw you said Irving is one of your least favorite characters because he's creepy and I so agree..... He's so stalkerish..... Me and my friend talk about how weird he is.... Lol Maddyfae (talk) 04:38, January 23, 2011 (UTC)Maddyfae Your stories Candace and Jeremy do get back togethr evnetually right? I don't care if it's takes like 20 stories or it to happen, I just wanna know -Stacy ftw! 05:35, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Please awnser my question. I don't meant mean to sound rude Check this blog out, but Goldy disabled the comments. [[User:Scubadave|'You can smash my Mac, destroy my PS3...']]But no one spills my Orange Juice!! 23:47, January 28, 2011 (UTC) I see... Well.. 1. As long as Stacy keeps being awesome and making sure he stays away I'm fine with that,. 2. They're not? Well, I don't know how to feel about that. After reading another certain story were they break up (With no explanation at all I might add) I'm very catious towards that kind of that. Just make sure Jeremy stays single as comeuppance for losing interest in her in the first place. As for Ryan, well he's better then nothing. 3. That Spongebob blog was pretty stupid, don't you think? Stacy ftw! 00:17, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Ok I forgot that this was an sort of AU (Alternate Universe) verson of the show. I know there weren't techinacly together, but since I saw the words "loose interst:" that's not a good thing. They didn't technically break up,as they never really talked about it, but one lost intrest in the other, so it counts. The reason I'm worried about this is becuase I very strict criteria when it comes to canon relationships being used in fanfics, and I just wanted to make sure I had nothing to worry about (gurgy) If you dont mine Your a good story writer. I was wondering... If you can write somthing with Cain . He's my character. My birthdays coming up in Feb. Just call it a gift.... Just wondering... I'm a KovuXKiara shipper if you ship somthing else thats fine... Wait YOU SHIP KOVU WITH NALA ?! D: Oooh... Ohh.. I get some of my Idea's from books to example: The Courage To Live Btw more about Cain (If u want 2 kno): Candace's crush Iaf ep 10 and Stacy Yep, i finished it. What do you think? I read that, of what yuou've posted/. Mindy will die for making fun of my woman-er I mean stacy Re: Glee and Jenny Actually there is a new epsiode on tomorrow (I think its after the superbowl)!!! I am really excited for it. And I dont know why. She just bugs me. To me it seems they added her to the show just so they could have a hippie. Not to sound rude. Mad Hatter I like hats! 19:22, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Yes You see, between the ones DisneyGirl made and the ones who I've CHOSEN to stay as they are, Phineas and Isabella have ENOUGH kids. P&I4EVAH! (talk) 04:17, February 6, 2011 (UTC) disturbing I'm glad I'm not the only one disturbed by our shipping *EW*I'm NOT crazy *HAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHHAhAHAHhahahaha I sue will. He won't respond to any of my messages, and gets on my nerves by ignoring my warnings that he will be blockdd. [[User:Daisy56|'Obssessed with MM']][welcome to the jungle] 15:54, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Amazing Race Can u please join I would super appreciate it- TDR97 RE: A Question YEEEEEEEEEEEEEES 8D OMG, thank you SO much! ^.^ Fawnspirit 02:59, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Re: Some Questions 1. Girl :) 2. Sure, I would like to join. [[User:Cupcakey|'Cupcakey']]... Now jealous 'cause pie married pancake 10:30, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. But she's not vandalising (much) anymore, but she's uploading edited picture after edited picture. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 13:18, February 26, 2011 (UTC) PS. On the canon wiki, I saw (I think it was in one of the policies) the word "doof" after a paragraph. Some IP put it in, and nobody else noticed, because it was there all that time. I removed it. Sure, I'll do it. But not right now, now I'm already doing something at the momment. Kaky k 64 Suggestion I have a suggestion for a story. Normally when someone doesn’t like a character, they write a story fixing their issues with them. So go do that. Make a story where Irving stops being a stalker and Al stops being jerkish (Which he technically is not, since Dan and Swampy said there are no jerks in the show, and it’s like someone said on tv tropes when someone else mentioned that he is one, “Albert's more of a dweeb than a jerk. He's just abrasive to his younger brother. He get's along well with Candace.” Just saying) Heck, I’m doing that in iaf, and I don’t agree that they are those adjectives. You may continue your story, but I'm just saying that you might wanna think of doign another story, doing what I suggested. And I know you did that supernanny thing, but I'm suggesting you do this in a way less negative way, you coul have Albert snap at irving and tell him exactly how creepy the obsession is, Irving goes trough a depression, he gets some help, and how Albert becomes nicer all up to you. But this i a sugggestion, I'm a bit more into your other stories, then the irving and albert one. Also, while your stuff is an AU thing, you may wanna either stick closer to canon, or do something that doesn't bring relationship problemss in. Also, may I suggest you bring us more Jentrane? 1. Books, eh? Did not know that. 2. I know, but THAT is purely comedic, and is played for laughs, and what you do is played more for Drama, with laughs thrown in 3. I'm not saying you should write hardcore romance, just do what I do and write comedy, with romance as focus. Answering Back Im a girl. Sure I'll join. FerbIsMyLuver! (talk) 02:07, March 3, 2011 (UTC)FerbIsMyLuver! Yeah I'm wakkowarner14 on youtube (I hate the username but it was given to me by AgentP XD) Mad Hatter I like hats! 23:58, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Your my friend so.. put this on ur page if u want [[User:nan the cowdog|'''It's me again, Nan the cowdog]] CandyCain 4 ever !'' '' Re: That List of Characters I Left Messages on's Talk Pages and stuff Okay, good, you should. When you make edited characters, it hurts everyone. You, because everyone thinks your either unoriginal and/or talentless when it comes to visual art, and the rest of the community because people checking the place out will not be impressed and think we're losers that all do that. And I calls 'em as I sees 'em. When I see an edited character, I drop that message on the talk page. Doesn't matter if it's rain or shine, whether the person's friend or foe, or if I know 'em or not. I noticed the picture of Aliesha wasn't an edit, so I didn't leave a message on that page... Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 01:49, March 13, 2011 (UTC) If u want me to. If u want me to I can draw Ryan for the article if u want.--[[User:nan the cowdog|'It's me again, Nan the cowdog']] [[User Talk:Nan the cowdog|CandyCain 4 ever !]] 04:30, March 13, 2011 (UTC) I drew this. I like Ryan. He's a really cool chara. [[User:nan the cowdog|'It's me again, Nan the cowdog']] [[User Talk:Nan the cowdog|CandyCain 4 ever !]] 19:51, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Character Opinions I noticed there were a few characters you didnt do so i was wonderinghow do you feel about people like Vivian, Linda, Lawerence, and Roger i hate Roger, dislike Linda and neutral towards Vivian and Lawerence- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Baby you're a firework come on let your colors burst'' 00:21, March 20, 2011 (UTC) I would be doing the same too if no one could hear me I'm surprised Candace still taks to her mom, I would rather have Doofenshmirtz as a parent rather than her at least he'd care about me- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Baby you're a firework come on let your colors burst'' 00:21, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Are you still here? I really hope so you're a great user- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Yay KND is now On Demand'' 01:31, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Question Hey I saw that I am in your Candace the Nerd story. I was wondering what other stories of yours I am in (because I came apon CTN because Gurgy commented on it) if there is any. I would like to read them. Thanks! Team Doofenshmirtz Custom sig under construction! 01:28, March 26, 2011 (UTC) ready On Who Wants to Win a Date With Cain Lisa needs to answer the Q. Just to let you know. [[User:nan the cowdog|'It's me again, Nan the cowdog']] CandyCain 4 ever !'' 03:47, March 26, 2011 (UTC)'' Go ahead. :) P&I4EVAH! (talk) 19:06, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Well... You like Me/Td, eh? I belive it starts again on the 19th. If I am wrong I will let you know ASAP Category:Users 03:33, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Didn't you read the blog? He's been trolling and annoying us all, and flash banned him from irc. I needed him banned from fanon so i posted that. It looks like scuba's letting fate go this time, since he's gone already